


A Good, Goo'd Afternoon

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Envelopment, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slime, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A normal day at college turns into a particularly horny one when Lesley is relentlessly teased by his amorphous friend, Suraim.





	A Good, Goo'd Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This one's another commission for a friend of mine, Polycoria! Lesley is more of a reader insert but Suraim is their own oc. This was fun to write and i hope y'all enjoy <3

Warm spring evenings were always a pleasant time. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky ablaze with orange light and the clouds fading into a beautiful, contrasting purple. It was a lovely time of day for Lesley to be walking home from class.

Having those evening classes was an interesting experience. Every Tuesday and Thursday he’d grab some food and head in for the lecture, sit around for the hour it went on, and head right back home. And living just off campus, it was a long but pleasant walk through a few bits of park that were strewn among the grounds. 

But it seems like every day he had company on these walks. Now, monsters weren’t an uncommon thing where Lesley lived. Not common, per se, but not uncommon either. And his company just happened to be a monster. A pitch black slime monster known as Suraim. Now normally having a monster as company wouldn’t bug Lesley at all, but Suraim was... frisky, to put it nicely.

And he didn’t mind this either. The friskiness was fine. But it always happened in public, Suraim’s heavy black mass enveloping one of Lesley’s limbs or clinging to his back and nearly toppling him over. The slime always said that no one was watching, and Lesley believed him, but it always just felt a bit... risky.

Today was no different. As soon as Lesley left the lecture building he was met by the matte-black beast friend’s embrace, nearly knocking him to the ground. “Fuck man, c’mon. I almost dropped my phone.” Lesley, being only about 5’ 7,” was much smaller than the mass of slime when he decided to shape into a person.

Standing a rather large 6’ 5” even with his legs melded together and some extra mass pooled around his feet, Suraim was huge. He wasn’t much of a talker either, and gave Lesley a bit of a guilty smile. It was his way of saying sorry.

“Alright, come on. I’d like to get home in time to finish my homework and have enough time before bed to catch that new Adventure Zone episode.” Lesley straightened out his backpack and started walking along his usual path home. And as usual, Suraim followed suit. The extra mass around his feet was pulled up and added to his tail, his legs splitting apart so he can walk properly.

Well, kind of walk properly. As Lesley was walking, Suraim draped his goopy arms over the smaller guy’s shoulders, head resting on his. It was a favorite position of Suraim’s, and Lesley was sure it was just because he enjoyed the company.

Or maybe it was just the warmth and intimacy, because pretty soon Suraim’s mass started to melt a little and coat the human’s upper body.

“Suraim...” Lesley sighed, reaching up to rub a hand against the slime’s cheek gently. “You’re kind of heavy, y’know that right? I think my legs are still sore from last time you pressed down on me like this so no more weight okay?” The monster lets up, letting Lesley walk as normal.

The rest of the way home was uneventful. Suraim seemed to behave himself. Only this time, once Lesley got home to their little apartment, the slime didn’t seem to want to part ways.

“Can we hang out tonight?” He spoke in that strange, almost bubbly voice. Like literally bubbly, and in that accent Lesley still hasn’t quite gotten used to. It’s like no accent he’s ever heard before and it catches him off guard each time. He was a strange slime indeed.

Lesley shrugged Suraim off to face him. “Actually hang out? I mean I guess. I do have homework, you know, unless you don’t mind sitting around while I finish it up?” The slime smiled again, a more sincere one this time. “And no fucking until I get my homework done either, okay?” Suraim’s face immediately shifted into an “alright fine” kind of expression.

“Good.” Lesley unlocks the door to his apartment and leads the slime in. It’s a bit messy, definitely only suited for one person due to its size. “Careful about the mess okay? Don’t need to lose anything inside ya.” He sets his backpack down next to a couch, fishing out a few things before settling down on the soft cushions.

A small coffee table was pulled up to the couch and Lesley laid out his homework on it, a textbook set aside just in case. But Suraim didn’t seem to know what to do right now. He’d never hung out when Lesley had homework to do like this, so he just stood awkwardly.

It took a bit for Lesley to register what was up. “...You know you can come sit with me. I don’t mind the company.”

Almost immediately the black mass moved from his spot to cushion next to Lesley, melting a little as he relaxed on the couch and up against the human. “Hey not so tight, I need my arm for homework.”

With the two situated on the couch, Lesley got to work on his homework while Suraim watched. The slime just seemed to enjoy the company, and was very happy with the occasional pets and nuzzles from Lesley.

After a good hour, the homework was done and Lesley got everything put away before pulling the laptop out from his backpack. “Alright, podcast time. It’ll probably be a bit confusing for you since you haven’t listened to the rest, but I wanna get on it now so I don’t get spoiled on twitter tomorrow. Is that okay?” Suraim nodded, getting a smile back from Lesley as he set up the podcast.

He lied down on the couch once the podcast started, being immediately greeted by a mass of heavy slime as Suraim melted a bit on top of him to snuggle up with him. “Oof, jeez, someone’s eager for snuggles today.” Lesley chuckled. He knew what Suraim wanted, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood. And the slime could apparently sense this. So instead the two enjoyed each other’s company, listening to those sweet, sweet McElroys while they relaxed on the couch.

Only, as the podcast ended, Lesley was met with a warm gaze from Suraim. “Uh, hey. Is there something else you wanted to do? I don’t think I... H-hey, Suraim?” Lesley’s face turned warm as the slime crept a limb beneath his shirt. That gaze met him again, only a lot more mischievous. “Trying to cheat and get me in the mood?”

Suraim paused if just for a moment, before smiling up at Lesley again. “Maybe. I can tell you want it, though.” Lesley’s face got redder. He was right, he was a bit in the mood now. But knowing what Suraim usually went for...

“Okay, but, I still got class tomorrow so no stuffing okay? I don’t need to go to class with a rounded belly full of you.” Suraim practically growled once Lesley gave him the go ahead. He was pinned onto the couch under the slime’s weight, his lips meeting Suraim’s in a warm, passionate kiss.

Passion quickly turned to lust as a thick tongue found its way into Lesley’s mouth. The slimy appendage swirled around in his mouth, dancing with the human’s tongue as he moaned softly into the kiss.

Slime found its way beneath Lesley’s clothes as they both kissed, and soon he was being felt up all over by the slime beast. Namely around his crotch, where slime swirled and rubbed against his sensitive genitalia. Muffled moans rang out through Lesley’s apartment as the human was toyed with by the slime. 

Only, just as soon as it had started, Suraim ended it. They withdrew from the kiss and from the groping, a wicked grin on his face. “No, I have another good idea. One you’ll just have to wait to see.”

The slime monster slid off of a panting, confused Lesley. “H-hey, wait, Suraim?”

“See you tomorrow, cute stuff~” Before Lesley could even get off the couch Suraim had left out the door, leaving the human alone and needy.

“Fuck me...”

 

The next day was strange. Normally Suraim was all over Lesley on the walk to and from his classes, but he was oddly absent today. And today just had to be the kind of day where he woke up from a wet dream and was horny all fucking day. Suraim’s friskiness wasn’t normally something he’d seek out in the middle of the day but today was just unbearable, especially after what he did last night.

It wasn’t until he was on his way home that Lesley had any chance to take care of it either. And it was rather out of the blue, too, because while walking through the grass in one of the lesser-walked parks on campus, he found himself suddenly tackled and enveloped by the slime monster. Suraim’s weight pinned him to the ground, leaving him helpless and surrounded in the black mass.

“Ack, Suraim! Where have you been all day?” The slime’s body covered Lesley’s, from the outside looking like nothing more than a mound of slime.

“Just waiting you out.” Suraim’s voice was teasing, and a warm blush crept across Lesley’s face when those words rang out around him. Slime snuck its way beneath his shirt and helped the backpack off of him. “I can tell you want me, need me.”

A firm, shapeless limb of slime rubbed across Lesley’s stomach, his blush deepening. “Well yeah I fucking want you, I’ve been horny all day because of you. But- hah... what if someone catches us?”

A limb stroked along Lesley’s cheek, strangely delicate even for Suraim. “No one will. Trust me.” The slime seemed very sure of himself, and Lesley believed him. He had an uncanny ability to spot things despite not having traditional sensory organs.

But as always with Suraim, he waited until Lesley gave him the go-ahead. That shapeless limb rested on his stomach and another firm shape stroked along his jawline. Suraim was frisky but he was always careful about going too far without explicit consent. He was about to give up and let go of Lesley when the human spoke up.

“L-let’s do it. No one will hear us through you any-MMNF!?” Lesley’s words were interrupted when a thick mass of slime pushed its way into his mouth. Suraim just called it kissing but it was definitely a lot more than that. The black slime tasted almost sweet as it swirled around inside Lesley’s mouth.

With his mouth stuffed, Lesley was soon surrounded in thick limbs of slime that wandered his body and explored every inch of his soft flesh. His chest was rubbed, thighs squeezed, and ass groped by the black slime.

Every sound Lesley made was muffled by the slime stuffed into his mouth. Moans came out as whimpers as the human was teased relentlessly.

Then Suraim, always the impatient one, went further. Lesley’s bottoms were pulled off with his underwear, exposing his lower half to the slime’s warmth and teasing. A limb immediately went for his crotch, rubbing and playing with his nethers while another went down between his rear cheeks.

The limb, closer in shape to a dick than an arm or anything, hotdogged Lesley’s rump. It rubbed back and forth, eliciting more noises from the needy human. He wanted it all, needed it even. He just wanted to get stuffed and he knew that Suraim could somehow sense this desire.

“Always such a slut for getting stuffed by me, huh? Wonder just how much of a bulge I can give you this time~” Suraim’s teasing got Lesley’s face even redder, the human getting noticeably worked up just from the teasing.

Suraim might be impatient in getting Lesley undressed, but what he was patient with was teasing. The tip of that thick limb pressed against Lesley’s entrance, poking and prodding but not making any sort of move to slide inside. And every little nudge forced more muffled moans and whimpers from him. It was enough that he could probably even get off from just this.

But that would be too easy and too quick for Suraim. As soon as Lesley seemed to be tipping over the edge, the slime stopped in his tracks, holding completely still. It took a few moments for Lesley to really register what just happened, and he bucked his hips against Suraim’s mass. He let out muffled whines and begs, desperate for more.

“Aww do you want to cum already? We haven’t even started.” Suraim pushed that mass deeper into Lesley’s mouth, stuffing it completely while threatening to start pouring down his throat. But the human loved this. Loved every bit of just how rough and intense Suraim was with him.

Eventually, though, the slime decided to move forward again. That thick mass pressed against Lesley’s rear started to gently push inside of him. Inch by inch, the appendage stuffed the human’s rump with its warm, black mass. Every little thrust and every inch pushed into him forced out more and more needy, desperate noises from Lesley. And once again, tipping near the edge, Suraim held completely still to keep the human from reaching his orgasm.

“Not just yet~” The slime teased, waiting out Lesley’s building orgasm. Once the human had calmed down from the edge, the appendage in his mouth pressed deeper and down his throat.

He could barely make any noise due to the intrusion, deep groans rumbling in his chest. He knew exactly where the slime was going from here, and braced himself for the inevitable.

Only... The inevitable didn’t come just yet. Suraim seemed to be really taking their time in playing around with Lesley today. Instead, the appendages in his rump and mouth started to thrust in and out of him. They smeared a thin, warm fluid around inside him, slicking him up and spreading that warmth through his body.

And it felt incredible. The warmth seemed to relax Lesley a bit and deepened his needy groans. And every thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge before being pulled away by Suraim stopping completely for a few moments.

Lesley wasn’t even sure how long this had gone on, having been edged easily 8 or so times by now. He was fucked relentlessly and hungrily by the slime, and was pretty soon nearing his limit. He needed release, he needed to get stuffed to the brim and feel that slime pour into his gut. He needed to be used by Suraim like the desperate fucktoy he was.

“I can feel you begging. Maybe it is time to let you cum, finally.” Suraim chuckled. A hole opened up in the appendage shoved down Lesley’s throat, letting the human breathe and moan freely, before closing right back up.

Then immediately after, the appendages shoved deeper into Lesley. They bulged in size, stretching the human a little, before a rush of thick, heavy slime was pumped into him. It was thinner than Suraim’s body, but still a lot thicker than cum. It came out in thick, rhythmic spurts, flooding Lesley’s insides while he moaned helplessly. The warmth from the slime spread all through his body, a unique sensation, almost numbing, washing over him.

As the slime stuffed Lesley’s insides, both his stomach and his rump, he felt himself tip over the edge. His whole body trembled as he was hit with a heavy orgasm, hips bucking instinctively and his mess being absorbed by the slime around him.

“My you were pent up~” Suraim’s teasing words echoed around Lesley, the flow of slime settling to a stop just as the human’s orgasm did the same. The appendage slid out of Lesley’s mouth, and just lied there in the slime’s embrace, panting weakly.

“F-fuck...” He was out of it, head foggy and body shaking. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be able to walk for the rest of the day.

Thankfully Suraim wasn’t the kind to just leave him like that. Lesley felt his body being scooped up into a standing position, the slime still enveloping his body as it seemed to just start moving.

“Are you... walking me home?” Lesley managed to ask through his panting and whimpering.

The slime was silent. Still, it was nice to not have to walk the whole rest of the way home. And it did feel nice, Lesley admitted. He couldn’t see or hear anything going on outside of Suraim, but he trusted the slime to get him back home safe. “Thanks... Suraim.” He muttered. All the walking did finally bring his attention down to his strangely heavy stomach.

“Fuck me... You really stuffed me full...” Lesley couldn’t summon up the energy to be surprised. He’s seen it happen before with Suraim, but his stomach was even more bloated than last time. He almost looked a few months pregnant.

Suraim chuckled at Lesley’s realization. A shapeless limb stroked along Lesley’s stomach, causing the human to let out a quiet moan. “You’re cute like this.”

His face turned warm from Suraim’s teasing. Then he felt another limb move around his body, this time to move a set of keys into Lesley’s hand. He felt his hand moved to unlock what he assumed was the door to his apartment. “Bed or shower?”

Yup, it was his apartment. “Shower would be nice... not sure if I can stand that long though.” Lesley felt... something ejected from Suraim’s body and onto the couch. Must be his clothes and backpack. He really hoped Suraim didn’t ruin another shirt with all of this.

Then he saw light. Suraim had sat Lesley down in the bathtub, holding the human in his warm, squishy lap. The water was turned on and soon he was being washed and caressed by the slime monster. For such a strange, frisky beast he was very sweet in terms of aftercare. 

After a very relaxing shower, Lesley was lied down in bed. Nude but only technically, as he was soon joined by Suraim. He was held in a spooning position, slime gently wrapped around his bloated stomach. In this comfy of a position it didn’t take long for Lesley to fall asleep in the slime’s arms. Nothing like an impromptu nap after a just-as-impromptu fucking.

What a strange couple of days these were.


End file.
